Four More Years: The Continuation Rewritten
by Zdenko Masque
Summary: "So, let's go back to the past. To the beginning of my end. No.. let's go back, to BEFORE the beginning..."   Johnny's high school story, rewritten from it's orginal format


**~Four More Years: The Comtinuation Rewritten**

**Full Story Summary: Four More Years, continued from Demon Eyes Glow Blood Red's one-shot, Four More Years. **_**"Perfect. Just fucking perfect." Johnny thought as he slid to the floor, "Best fucking first day so far..." **_** Why did I feel the need to rewrite this? Because I feel that the first go round wasn't good enough. That I could do much better. So I will. I hope you all enjoy. **

**~MTHM**

_**So, I assume you've opened to this page to find a magical story about some person who's high school life was fantasic, and that said person was the most popular kid in school, who had the best grades in the whole school, who was the ultimate jock, musician, artist, etc... Well, I'm here to inform you that you are **_sadly mistaken_**. This story is about me. And nothing in my life has ever been fantastic or magical. I've never had a good solid reason to be all "La-de-freakin'-da" about anything. And, why I'm sharing this with you, I've not a clue. So, sure, you can close this and ignore the best fuckin' horror story about a fourteen year old kid and his years of high school, or, you can keep reading and pray the nightmares don't haunt you forever. That being said, let's get this trainwreck started... **_

_**This story, as I said, is not a pretty one. So, let's go back. **_To the beginning of the end._** No... let's go back to **_before _**the beginning... **_

_**Let me take you back to the past, eleven years ago to be exact. Picture, if you will, a bright August morning, in a small, insignificant house on the insignificant corner of an insignificant street in an insignificant town, where a young boy stares out his window, dreading the day ahead of him. And, it is here, that our story begins.**_

_**-Johnny**_

"Do I _have _to?" The black haired teen whined to his mom as he sat over his untouched breakfast.

"Yes, Johnny, it's your first day" His mother retorted. She sighed when he started to sulk. "You have to face these fears of high school. It's really not that bad."

"I'm a freshman! Do you know what they _do _to freshmen?"

"No. What?"

"Well... Gah! That's not important!"

"I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong!" Johnny's mother stared at her child for a bit, then sighed.

"My boy, you are very strange. Now go, the bus is waiting.

_Joy. _Johnny thought as he grabbed this things and walked out.

~X~

"Oh my gosh!"

"Lookit the hot new guy, Tiff!"

"Wow! He's amazing!"

"Oooooh-wee! I wouldn't mind tasting those lips!"

"Damn..."

"Any chance you think he's gay?"

"Beth! Look! Da-amn, he's smokin' hot!"

"This is why I love this school!"

He walked through the hallway, his face aiming the floor, as not to show his blushing. He wondered how they could think such things. He wondered if they were just talking about a guy standing next to him.

"Ooh! That black hair is sooo cute!"

"I know, and look at the style! How sexy!"

"And check out the trench-coat!"

"Don't you wanna just hug him?"

"Totally gonna be the most popular guy in school." A girl giggled. "I mean, why wouldn't someone that hot be anything but?"

"I told you emo was in, Jess!"

He flinched at their words, though, he somewhat asked for it, he thought, since he dressed in black, and he was covered in scratches from his pets, and he looked so scared. Though, being skinny didn't help either.

"Damn, he is fi-i-i-i-ine!" A whistle sent in his direction by a gay boy.

"Hey, sexy!"

"He looks delicious!"

"What's your name, baby?" An odd boy dressed in all black with fish-net arm warmers waved over at him and almost grabbed him. Almost. Afterward, he almost ran through that hallway so fast, nobody could see him. Once halfway down the hall, he slowed, clutching his one beloved binder so tight his knuckles turned white.

He ran into people by accident who only snickered and acted like he was trying to be cute to them, and then returning the action. He finally hit someone who wouldn't take it. He thought this boy was shit. Not _the _shit. Just _shit_.

"Hey! You little shit. Did you just hit me?"

"What? Oh! God, no. Nononono..." He tried to walk off but this guy was right in front of him.

"Well, then what did you just do?" The guy scowled.

"Beat that scrawny bitch up, Carl!"

"Uh...Hell, I dunno."

"Well, if you don't know..." He felt a stab to the gut. Carl had just punched him right in the stomach. "Then I guess I don't know what I just did either. And neither will anyone else." Carl growled and walked away.

"Perfect. Just fucking perfect." Johnny thought as he slid to the floor. "Best fucking first day so far. Can't wait until tomorrow."

~X~

Johnny had quiet morning, until sixth period Gym. That's where he ran into, you guessed it, the gay freshman boy who had tried to grab him earlier. Jimmy, or something like that. Johnny tried not to show his fear.

"Dogde-ball!" the coach announced.

_Great._

Johnny learned just how fast he could run that day.

~X~

After trudging home, fearing for his life to ride the bus, Johnny collapsed on the couch and let out a drawn out groan. "Somebody kiiiiiiillll meeeeeeee..."


End file.
